Remixed Double-Barreled Shotgun
* |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *15 *30 (UP1) *45 (UP2) *55 (UP3)|fire_rate = 54|capacity = 1 (max 100)|released = 12.0.0|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = *205 *165 (UP1) *185 (UP2) *175 (UP3)|level_required = *1 *12 (UP1) *22 (UP2) *32 (UP3)|image1 = |firing_sound = }} The Remixed Double-Barreled Shotgun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.0.0 update. It is a remixed counterpart of the Double Barreled Shotgun. Appearance It is a rather bulky weapon, with a wooden handle and hand hold. The base and the barrel are metal. The barrel is a dual barrel setup.It also looks similar to the Steam Power or its former version, the Deadly Candy. Strategy It deals decent damage, average fire rate, inferior capacity and good mobility. Tips *Due to the weapon having a spread, attack at close range to maximize damage. *Aim for the head, for an almost guaranteed one headshot kill. *Take cover after firing two rounds. *Due to the very low ammo capacity and reserve, find Ammo pick-ups frequently. *It is an excellent choice for ambushing lone targets in close ranges. *Time your shots as it has very low ammo capacity. *Do not use this in long-range maps like Parkour City since it has the worse performance when it comes to long-range attacks. *Play in close-range maps. *Use this in close range to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. *In 1v1s, stay extremely close to your enemy so full damage will be dealt. Try to avoid their line of sight, be advised against certain weapons, this tactic won't work (like the Ghost Lantern), where it is best just to switch to a longer-ranged weapon. *Use the Explosive Rounds to increase mayhem against groups of enemies, but be sure to maintain the distance to reduce the number of instances of suicide. **However, if you switch to explosive rounds, if your current ammo count is one, then your ammo is replaced with the explosive one until it runs out, so make sure try to finish the main ammo first. Counters *Pick of its users from long ranges. *Attack the user when he is reloading, since its single ammo renders its users vulnerable from continuous attacks. *Flank its users after he runs out of ammo. *Use a weapon with slowness to stop the user catching up or escaping. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with long-ranged or homing weapons. *Avoid engaging its users face-to-face, since it deals devastating damage per shot. Firing sound *Double Barreled Shotgun's Custom Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on both the real-world double-barreled shotgun and the Lupara sawn-off shotgun. *In the 20.0.0 update, it now fires two shots per fire, just like the real-world Lupara. *When max-upgraded, it is a one/two-headshot kill if directly fired, since it fires two shots per fire even in higher levels. *This, tied with "Stakeout", have the highest reserve capacity of all weaoons, holding 100 times the capacity on hold. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Multiple Shots Category:Rare Category:Weapons with Up3 upgrades